No es fácil decir 'Te Amo'
by Shinigami Scarlet
Summary: "Y mientras la abrazaba pensó: 'Esto podría terminar mal'. Pero no por eso la soltó, ni dejó de abrazarla." Jade/Tori (Jori) Fic Completo... Dejen Review


VicTORIous no me pertenece es propiedad de Dan Schneider & Nickelodeon.

* * *

-Tonta Vega, otra vez esta muy cerca del idiota de Beck- murmuro mientras apuñalo mi ensalada, esto ya no me parece una simple amistad, yo también soy su amiga y a mi no me sonríe así, se que acordamos comportarnos comí amigas en público más que como ami-enemigas pero no por eso va a estar sobre Beck, ya tranquila Jade, recuerda el ultimátum que nos dio Vega, Dios como odio los ultimátum.

Iba a seguir refunfuñando cuando finalmente me di cuenta de que Robbie estaba a mi lado sin su estúpida marioneta- ¿Qué?- le pregunté

-Tori y Beck sólo son amigos, si tanto lo quieres ¿porque terminaste con él?- me dijo el titiritero, aunque debo de darle crédito al decir eso sin orinarse los pantalones.

-No lo digo por... - Me interrumpo una vez que me doy cuenta de lo que iba a decir.- Sabes que... Olvidalo tu no sabes nada- digo mientras me levanto furiosa recogiendo mis cosas.

No he avanzado más de un metro cuando escuchó sus risas y mentalmente me debato entre seguir mi camino o separar a ese par de "amigos". Pero decido no hacerlo, porque mientras yo quiera seguir ocultando todo no se si tenga derecho a hacer una escena. Los escuchó reír aún y sólo sujeto fuerte mi mochila y me dirijo al camión de Festus por café, es lo único que puede calmarme.

Una vez que obtengo mi café me dirijo a mi próxima clase, tomó mi lugar de siempre y espero a que toquen el timbre para empezar la clase. Cierro los ojos mientras disfruto de mi café antes de soportar otra clase que comparto con esos dos donde a pesar de que no se sientan juntos ahorita mismo no estoy de humor para soportarlos.

El timbre suena y los demás empiezan a llegar, mi café hace rato que se acabo, y de nuevo los escucho reír, Vega se sienta a mi lado como lo viene haciendo últimamente, pero el imbécil de Beck sigue de pie a su lado, riéndose de no se que.

Yo sigo ignorándolos lo más que puedo, cosa que me siguen haciendo difícil con sus risas, estoy apunto de arremeter contra ellos cuando veo que el loco de Sikowitz patea la puerta para hacerse notar, finalmente Beck se dirije a su lugar pero este es detenido por el amante de los cocos y lo envía al escenario y para mi desgracia me envía con él.

-Muy bien chicos- empieza a hablar- ustedes actuaran una escena donde a mitad de la historia un personaje más sea añadido... -Y acción- nos da la pauta para empezar.

-¿Qué es lo que crees que estas haciendo?- me volteo hacia Beck preguntándole enojada.

\- ¿De que estás hablando Jade?- pregunta confundido.

Bien esto es perfecto uso mi nombre para la escena.-¿Podrías dejar de ser un imbécil por el momento Beck?- este juego de los nombres pueden jugarlo los dos.

-¿Y esta vez porque soy un imbécil Jade?- dice mientras pone los ojos en blanco como si ya estuviera cansado de discutir.

-¡Porque siempre arruinas todo!- suelto enojada, y mi vista pasada por el salón de manera rápida.

-¿Arruinar?- pregunta frustrado- Podrías por favor decirme a que te refieres, tal vez podría darte una explicación, no es que vayas a aceptarlo fácilmente porque de seguro la ignoraras porque eres demasiado terca para tu propio bien.

-Si lo arruinas todo... Tu y tu coqueteo con Vega- exploté.

-Interesante giro en la historia- habla Sikowitz- Muy bien Tori a escena eres el personaje añadido- la voltea a ver.

Mierda ahora que hice fue en lo único que pude pensar.

-¿Qué y yo porque?- se queja Vega visiblemente incómoda y molesta

-Jade dijo tu nombre bueno más bien tu apellido, pero tu eres la única Vega con talento en esta clase, así que ve al escenario- la apura cuando ve que va a protestar por la ofensa dirigida a su hermana- Choop Choop apurate- le aplaude como si fuera un perrito amaestrado que le hará caso con esa señal.

Ojalá a mi me hiciera tanto caso como a Sikowitz, pero creo que es este caso el perrito amaestrado soy yo, ella me tiene en sus manos y no se si aun no comprende completamente de lo que seria capaz de hacer por ella.

-Gracias Jade- me sisea cuando llega al escenario.

-Y acción- repite Sikowitz.

-Hola de nuevo Tori- dice el idiota mientras le sonríe el muy maldito y ella le devuelve la sonrisa, esto es el colmo.

-Hola Beck o como de dice tu vecina porrista, Becky- recalca en mi dirección obviamente para hacerme notar de que se reían, y eso me enoja mas es lugar de calmarme.

-Oh, ¿así que Becky?- pregunto irónicamente- ¿Al fin saldrás del closet?

-¿Quién debe de salir del closet es otra persona?- dijo Vega mirándome.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? - pregunto aterradoramente parecida a Cat. Todo el salón queda en silencio salvo por la risilla de Cat

-Yo nunca dije nombres West- dice desafiante- pero si te entró el saco- termina burlonamente.

 _Así que de eso se trata de desafío, bien, juguemos._

-Lo siento Vega pero mis niñas- señalo hacia mis pechos- les hace daño estar encerradas- termino de decir con una sonrisa.

Escucho como se aclara la garganta, mientras se sonroja y puedo sentir como su ojos se clavan en mis pechos. Oh si ella conoce muy bien esa área.

-Okey- vuelve a hablar Beck- Recordandome que él fue quien inicio esto- a ti que te importa que Tori y yo estemos coqueteando cosa que no es así- aclara Beck- según tus palabras de la semana pasada cuando te pedí que volviéramos fueron "Amo a alguien más"- Rayos no tenía porque decir eso volteó a ver a Tori para fijarme en su reacción- Así que ¿porque estás celosa?

-Porque...porque no pudiste pasar ni una semana sin buscar a alguien mas, y además en MI cara- digo sin quitar la mirada de Vega.

-¿En serio amas a alguien más?- me interrumpe Tori lo que estoy a punto de decir- Jade mirame - insiste cuando se da cuenta que no pienso contestarle.

-Si Vega, yo t...-la miro fijamente - amo a alguien mas, ¿acaso no escuchaste? -término levantando la voz.

-Me harte, me largo- digo mientras le doy la espalda a esos dos- si quieres... - Me estoy dirigiendo a Sikowitz cuando me vuelve a interrumpir Vega.

-Sabes Beck, yo también amo a alguien más- escucho que le dice mientras yo me detengo- Sólo que aún no he encontrado el valor de decirle, sabes tengo miedo no porque ella no me responda, porque ahora ya se que ella también lo hace, tengo miedo de que vaya a hacer algo estúpido porque ella no creé que merezca ser feliz y me va a querer apartar de su lado.

Entonces siento que Vega toma mi mano y me jala hacia la puerta para irnos del salón ante la mirada de todos- Lo siento Sikowitz, Jade y yo tenemos que hablar- se disculpa.

-Esta bien Tori sólo mantenganlo bajo-nos deja salir como si nada, como si lo que acabamos de decir no fuera nada.

-De nada Tori - escucho que grita Beck

En serio nadie tiene curiosidad de saber lo que significa lo que acabamos de decir, me pregunto mientras Vega me sigue guiando y ya se donde vamos a pesar de que no estoy prestando atención al camino.

Entramos al ya conocido lugar, escucho que pone el seguro y aun con las luces apagadas puedo sentir su mirada sobre mi -¿Que hacemos en el armario del conserje?- le pregunto mientras me recargó en la pared que esta frente a la puerta.

-¿Y bien...a quien amas, Jade?-me pregunta directamente, la siento cerca de mi...muy cerca de mi...y su mirada, aun en la oscuridad, esta fija sobre la mía.

-No se Vega porque no mejor tu dime a quien amas- hablo lo más calmada que puedo- porque al parecer Beck cree poder tener una oportunidad- le reprocho.

-Yo pregunté primero Jade - me dice con un gruñido...bien, al menos ya no soy la única irritada aquí.

-¿Que quieres que te diga Vega? Que te amo a ti- grito exasperada- pero que también me aterra lo que siento por ti, que tu- la señalo- tu estás aquí y aquí- apunto primero con mi dedo hacia mi cabeza y después me señalo a mi pecho en donde esta mi corazón- lo que siento por ti me aterra no porque se que haría cualquier cosa por ti, si no porque tengo miedo de arruinarlo, tengo miedo de ser feliz contigo, tengo miedo de que un día te despiertes y te des cuenta que no me amas - le digo mientras siento una lágrima derramar por mejilla.

Respiro tratando de calmarme pero es inútil, como también lo es reprimir el resto - Se que no soy perfecta, tengo miles de defectos y solo unas cuantas virtudes, y se perfectamente que hay mejores personas que yo, que mereces a alguien mejor, y el ejemplo claro es el imbécil de Beck, pero soy tan egoísta que quiero ser yo, que me elijas a mi - las lágrimas no dejan de caer, pero al fin lo dije.

La observó ella llora también y me duele que es por mi qué está así antes de que pueda volver hablar se me adelanta.

-Sabes casi siempre escuchaba decir a las chicas de la escuela que eras una maldita afortunada por estar con Beck pero en realidad el maldito afortunado era el- dice frente a mi- pero yo no quiero a Beck no quiero a Andre y mucho menos a Robbie.

-Nadie quiere a Robbie- le digo

-Shh no interrumpas- me tapa la boca con su mano- A veces me gustaría darte la capacidad de verte a ti misma a través de mis ojos. Sólo entonces te darás cuenta de lo especial que eres para mi

Me rodea con sus brazos enterrando su cara en mi cuello. Lo que siento después son sus labios sobre los míos, y su sonrisa en ellos, pero también siento paz...por fin pude decirle lo que sentía...ya veremos con se dan las cosas- Aunque aún detesto a "Becky"- le digo antes de que me vuelva a callar con un beso.

* * *

Ok este fic fue hecho en colaboración con Vaniap0211 porque ella no debía dormir y yo estaba en el trabajo sin nada que hacer, así que no todo el crédito es mío

No olviden dejar un Review! Nos leemos pronto! (*-*)/


End file.
